Nitrome Wiki:Blueboy's Adventure
Intro *'Bearded Man: '''Ahh, what a great day. *'Guard Dog: Yip! Yip! *'Princess: '''And no King Frog to ruin the day! The nitrome wiki pets come, lead by Blueboy. *'Bearded Man: 'Oh! I remember you guys! *'Blueboy: 'Mmm hmm. *'Robotic Rahama: 'ROR. *'Untesty: 'Slush blop. *'Chilly and Fuzzball: 'Mow. *'Moon Light: 'Rockkity no inthedoghouse thelegendof blast RPG. *'Clone Chilly: 'Meow mow mow. *'Dragon: 'Roar! *'Blueboy: 'Exactly. We want to be heros. Hey whos that purple king? *'King Frog: 'HA HA HA! The King Frog steals the Princess and Guard Dog and runs off. *'Princess: 'Help! *'Bearded Man: 'We need to save her! *'Blueboy: 'You mean we can be heros through Happy Jump Land? *'Bearded Man: 'Yeah. C'mon! Let's go! The heros go out of the castle, into World 1-1. World 1-1 They follow the bearded man through a maze of hallways. *'Chilly: Mowmow meow wom moew. *'Blueboy:' Uhg, I can't understand him. *'Bearded Man:' Here. This was supposed to be a dog translator (for Guard Dog), but it got broken. Mabey it will work on cats now. Blueboy takes the device, and turns it on. *'Blueboy:' Speak Chilly *'Chilly:' Why? *'Blueboy:' Hey! I can understand you! *'Fuzzball:' That's pretty cool! The characters continue on, until the Bearded man stops them. *'Bearded Man:' Do you see that red goop dripping from the ceiling? Red goop begins to ooze through all the cracks in the wall and ceiling. *'Blueboy:' Ahhhh! The red goop slides all out, and collect in the middle of the floor. It comes together to make a little red enzyme. *'Fuzzball:' Huh? What is it? The red Enzyme morphs into the word "Red". *'Blueboy:' Your name is Red? The red enzyme forms into the word "yes". *'Blueboy:' Cool! Do you want to come with us to help rescue the Princess and Gaurd Dog? *'Red morphs into:' Sure. Sounds like fun. So the group +1 new member continue on through the rest of the world. World 1-2 The stage is very snowy. *'Chilly:' Super! Great! Amazing! *'Red morphs into:' ? *'Fuzzball: '''Brrr... Chilly's an Icy Angel. He loves everything that's cold. ATCHOOO! *'Blueboy: Oh my what are that stuff over there! Suddenly, the Bearded Man stumbles in a pile of ice. *'''Blueboy: Are you okay? *'Bearded Man:' Yeah, but my leg is a bit bruised. Is better I don't jump for a while, or at least untill we past this stage. A lot of Small Legged Blobs appear. *'Bearded Man:' What!? I thought I'd killed them all! *'Chilly: '''Yeah, but' King Frog is slowly sending back enemies to all worlds. *'Fuzzball: '''How you know that? *'Chilly: I just guessed by myself, as there are some tuners over there, helping lots of henchmen and blobs to reach all worlds. *'Red morphs into:' !!! *'Blueboy: '''We must stop them. But first we should get rid of these lots of blobs. This will be kind of hard as Bearded Man can't jump on them. *'Bearded Man: Hmm, there are icicles in a platform over there! I know what to do! Then the Bearded Man grabs a rope from his pocket and lassoes the platform with Icicles. *'Bearded Man: '''Everybody pull me! We should get this platform above the blobs for the icicles to fall in them. Then everybody pulled him, and the platform got above the blobs and the icicles falled above the blobs, destroying them. *'Fuzzball: We did it! *'Chilly:' Oh! The tremor of the Icicles falling is causing an avalanche over there in the end of the stage! Then the avalanche stopped in not much time, covering all the enemies in snow. Hopefully it didn't reached the heroes. *'Bearded Man: '''Awesome! Not we can past this stage more easily. Then they did it, and past the stage. World 1-3 *'Bearded Man:' My leg is getting better, I think I should be able to jump by the next level. *'Blueboy:' What is that sound? Suddenly, a cannon ball whizzes past everyone's heads. *'Red:' Eeek! What was that?? *'Bearded Man:' Oh no! This level has Cannons in it! Everyone ducks as another Cannonball flys past. *'Fuzzball:' We'll have to do this level fast, because it will be even harder for the Bearded Man since he can't jump. *'Chilly:' Everyone run!! *'Blueboy:' I'll lead, because I can jump on the blob's heads! Everyone dashes through the level as Cannonballs are shot at them and Small Legged Blobs attack them. *'Bearded Man:' Look! There's the flag that ends the level! *'Blueboy:' Cool, we're almost there! Suddenly a cannonball that no one noticed comes at them. *'Blueboy:' Jump! *'Bearded Man:' What? Everyone execpt the Bearded Man jumps up, and the Cannonball hits him. The Bearded Man dies and dissapears. *'Fuzzball:' Nooooooooooooo!! *'Blueboy:' Stop crying and ''jump! Fuzzball is hit by a Cannonball. *'Chilly:' Nooo- *Everyone jumps* -ooooooo!! *'Blueboy:' Let's get past this cannon before we start doing our dramtic "NO" scene. Everyone jumps over the balls and then the cannon. *'Blueboy:' Okay, now we can start crying. *'Red:' Wait, look over there! Everyone looks where Red is pointing. *'Chilly:' It's Fuzzball and the Bearded Man! *'Fuzzball:' Huh? What happened? *'Bearded Man:' We're at the checkpoint pole. We both still have 4 lives left. The Bearded Man and Fuzzbal hop/duck back over to the rest of the group. *'Blueboy:' You're ok! *'Red:' And look, we're right next to the end of the level! Everyone goes up to the flag pole and finishes the level. World 1-4 *'Blueboy: '''Ok. We're in a tower. Ahhh, samurais! *'Lilly: Ruff! Ruff! *'Blueboy: '''I hope you don't mind. I brought two new pets of TCG's. *'Moon Light: 'Who are they? *'Blueboy: 'Well there's his pet Herdier, Lilly, on Pokemon Black, *'Lilly: 'Ruff! Ruff! *'Blueboy: 'And this random Black Yin Yang Dragon who started following us. *'Black: 'Roar! *'Red: 'Uh, guys? The samurais? *'Blueboy: 'Oh yeah! *'Samurai: 'Haha haha! *'Rahama: Oh no! Lava! I don't want to die! Unless Chilly will freeze the lava with the spinning fireballs. *'Robotic Rahama: '''NO 1 NO-TISED ME BE-CAUSE I WAZ HOV-ER-ING WITH MYE JET POW-ER *'Samurai: J-J-Jet power? *'Robotic Rahama: '''CORE-ECT. Robotic Rahama burns the Samurais with it's Jet power. *'Blueboy: 'Hey look a caterpillar. *'Pesto: 'I'm TCG's pokemon, Pesto the Venipede. *'Lilly: 'Ruff! *'Bearded Man: 'Another pokemon?! And how come this translator works on everything exept dogs? *'Pesto: 'Oh I just came here to give you more members of your party. *'Splashy: 'Hi i'm Splasy the Dewott. *'Robber: 'And i'm Robber the Patrat. *'Mow: 'I'm Mow the Purrloin. *'King Kong: 'I'm King Kong the Simisear. *'Lumberjack: 'And i'm Lumberjack the Gurdurr. *'King kong: 'C'mon, i know a short way to world 6-4. They followed King Kong, and found the castle 6-4. *'Bearded Man: 'Let's destroy the King Frog and save the princess! King Kong lead the characters to a teleporter. *'King Kong: Here it is! *'Chilly:' Um... But this can only hold 5 people. *'King Kong:' Oh...... *'Blueboy:' So who should go? Everybody looks at each other. *'Bearded Man:' I think Lilly should go, so that she can communicate to Gaurd Dog that we're comming. *'Lilly:' Ruff! *'Red:' Okay, and who else? *'Splashy, Robber and King Kong:' I'll go! *'Mow:' So that's 4 people. Who's the last one? *'Pesto:' Oh what the heck. I'll go. *'Lumberjack:' Are you sure? *'Pesto:' Ya *'Bearded Man:' Well then.... That settles that. *'Everyone except Lilly, Pesto, Splashy, Kink Kong & Robber:' Good Bye! :( The five pets step on the teleporter and zap away. World 3-1 *'Blueboy:' How did we get here? *'Red:' It must of been that teleportation dust that was left over after the teleportation. Kind of like the after-burn or relapse. *'Blueboy:' What? *'Red:' Never mind. I dosen't matter. The important thing is that we're here.